1. Field
The following description relates to an LED lighting apparatus, and in one particular, to an LED lighting apparatus by which the installation angle of the LED lighting apparatus is more easily adjustable and the assembling and disassembling for the angle adjustment can be carried out more easily.
2. Description of Related Art
LED (light emitting diode) is a light emitting element using a phenomenon that light generates when a current flows on a PN junction of compound semiconductors such as GaP, GaAs, etc., and it is widely being used since its reaction time is faster than general light bulbs and power consumption is as low as about 20% of an incandescent light bulb. Advantageously, the brightness is very high with relatively low power consumption.
Lighting apparatus using such LED is being used for a headlight of a car or an outdoor lighting apparatus, and the lighting apparatus is shown and suggested in FIG. 1.
Since light of LED has a good straightness, but a poor diffusivity, the installed angle of the lighting apparatus is adjusted when the illumination direction is desired to be changed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LED lighting apparatus is configured such that a case surrounds a LED light source, fixing elements such as bolts are provided in the case, and the fixing elements are fixed to a bracket, a plate or a pipe at the outer surface where the fixing elements are to be located. Therefore, when the angle of the lighting apparatus is desired to be adjusted, the location of the fixing elements such as bolts in the case should be adjusted after the lighting apparatus is released from the outer bracket and then the case is removed, which makes the assembling and disassembling for the angle adjustment difficult.
Moreover, a conventional LED lighting apparatus is configured such that the wires of the light source on which many LEDs are mounted are connected to the outer wires and then the connected portion is wrapped by insulating tapes, thereby the installation is very complex and the water-proof function may not be guaranteed.